User talk:JenSpeaking
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Familiar Of Zero Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi I've became Admin ofZero no Tsukaima Wiki last year. The admin there had not done anything in over a year. I've add about 90% of the 150 pages there. I've come across your wiki. I've added a template for charactor to help with your charactor pages. Check Eléonore page. Take a look at http://zeronotsukaima.wikia.com on what I'm working on. Wikia broke the imagemap command and I had to fix the main page for now. I have noticed other wiki having more than on of the same thing. Let me know what you think. Rocketmanwikia 07:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi. May I modify your character infoboxes, so that when a certain heading (e.g. Relationships) does not apply to a certain character, it won't appear? It would appear however if its subheadings (e.g family) are filled. Leslie Chow (talk) 07:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Site name Hi, could the site name be changed to "The Familiar of Zero Wiki"? The name can be changed by requesting it . --Article editor (talk) 20:46, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, I was wondering if you think it's a good idea to uncapitalize the "Of". --Article editor (talk) 17:35, March 20, 2015 (UTC)